encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Renault Captur
The Renault Captur is a subcompact crossover1 manufactured by the French automaker Renault.3 The production version made its debut at the 2013 Geneva Motor Show and started to be marketed in France during April 2013.4 The Captur Concept was first shown at the 2011 Geneva Motor Show. In Russia, a longer version with extended wheelbase, elevated ground clearance and four-wheel-drive is available as the Renault Kaptur starting from March 2016.5 Contents 1 Characteristics 2 Sales 3 Engines 4 Awards 5 Renault Samsung QM3 5.1 Awards 6 Renault Kaptur 7 Captur concept 7.1 Technical details 8 Notes 9 References 10 External links Characteristics The back of the Renault Captur Luxe The car is based on the fourth generation Clio6 and incorporates design lines from the homonymous concept,7 as part of Renault's renovated design strategy developed by Laurens van den Acker.8 It has various customisation options for the interior and the exterior.6 The Captur has some new elements such as a large drawer-like glovebox that is more easily reachable by the driver, instead of a conventional glove compartment in left-hand drive models.3 As standard, the car has parking sensors and voice activation for certain functions.9 In some versions it also adds removable seat covers with zippers,8 a new Renault satellite navigation system with touchscreen,10 reverse cameras and automated head lamps and windscreen wiper.9 The Captur achieved a 5-star rating at the 2013 EuroNCAP tests.11 Between its standard safety equipment it has three-point seat belts, two airbags, cruise control, speed limiter, ESC, ABS and audible and visual seat belt reminder warnings.9 Renault Captur is also equipped with Hill-Start assist feature.12 Sales Despite being on the market for less than a full year, it managed to rank third in the European small crossover segment for 2013, with just over 84,000 sales, behind the Nissan Juke and the Dacia Duster, and it was the segment's best seller in the last quarter of 2013.13 Engines The Captur is powered by a range of petrol and diesel engines.1415 Engine Code Displacement Power Torque Top speed 0-62 mph Combined consumption CO2 emissions Petrol engines Energy TCe 90 Stop & Start H4Bt 400 898 cc 66 kW (90 hp) at 5250 rpm 135 N·m (100 lb·ft) at 2500 rpm 171 km/h (106 mph) 13 s 5 l/100 km (56 mpg-imp) 115 g/km TCe 120 Auto EDC H5Ft 403 1197 cc 85 kW (116 hp) at 4900 rpm 190 N·m (140 lb·ft) at 2000 rpm 192 km/h (119 mph) 10.9 s 5.4 l/100 km (52 mpg-imp) 125 g/km Diesel engines Energy dCi 90 Stop & Start K9K 608 1461 cc 66 kW (90 hp) at 4000 rpm 220 N·m (162 lb·ft) at 1750 rpm 171 km/h (106 mph) 13.1 s 3.7 l/100 km (76 mpg-imp) 95 g/km dCi 90 Auto EDC K9K 609 170 km/h (106 mph) 13.5 s 3.9 l/100 km (72 mpg-imp) 103 g/km There's also a later Diesel version with the same 1.5 dCi engine, but with 110 hp and 260Nm torque. Awards The Captur won What Car? 2014 Best small SUV Less than £16,000.16 It was also named Voiture de l'Année 2013 (2013 Best Car) by the French Association of Automotive Press.17 Renault Samsung QM3 Renault Samsung QM3 The Renault Samsung QM3 is a badge engineered version of the Captur, launched in South Korea at the Seoul Motor Show in April 2013,1819 shortly after its European counterpart was revealed at the Geneva Motor Show. The QM3 was officially released on 6 December 2013 and the initial 1,000 cars allocated to South Korea sold out within 7 minutes.20 The QM3's dimensions and wheelbase are identical to the Captur's, while the engine range is limited to a single dCi 90 four-cylinder diesel and dual-clutch transmission.21 Awards The QM3 was voted Best Car at the 2013 Seoul Motor Show19 and was chosen 2014 SUV of the Year by the newspaper JoongAng Ilbo.22 Renault Kaptur The Renault Kaptur manufactured by the Renault-Russia plant since April 2016.23 The front-wheel drive car is powered by the 1.6-liter engine and manual gearbox, while all-wheel drive version has the 2.0-liter engine and manual gearbox or CVT. Captur concept Renault Captur Renault Captur Concept (front quarter).jpg Overview Manufacturer Renault Also called Renault Samsung Captur Production 2011 (Concept car) Designer Julio Lozano Body and chassis Class Mini SUV (J) Body style 2-door SUV Layout Front-engine, front-wheel-drive Doors Swan doors Related Renault Clio IV Nissan Qazana Powertrain Engine Twin turbocharged 1.6l dCi Dimensions Curb weight 1,300 kg (2,900 lb) A concept car named Renault Captur was unveiled by Renault at the 2011 Geneva Motor Show.24 It was shown with the Renault Samsung badge at the 2012 Busan Motor Show. The Captur is a mini SUV and it is the second of six concept cars showing Renaults future design directions. The first was the Renault DeZir. It was designed by Julio Lozano under the leadership of Renault's design chief Laurens Van den Acker.25 Renault Captur interior Technical details It is based on the same platform as its partner Nissan's Juke. The Captur is powered by a twin-turbocharged version of the 1.6 L dCi "Energy" engine which will be rolled out among Renault and Nissan models during 2011. The engine produces 158 bhp (118 kW; 160 PS) and 280 lb·ft (380 N·m) of torque, and the Captur can accelerate to 62 mph in 8.0 seconds a low 99g/km of CO2 emission figure and a top speed of 130 mph (209.2 km/h).26 The car is made from carbonfibre, has butterfly doors and has a removable roof. It weighs 1,300 kg and features large 22 inch wheels. Despite its crossover appearance, the Captur is front-wheel drive and features Renault's new ‘RX2’ mechanical self-locking differential to transfer the available torque to the driven wheel with the most grip.27 Notes 1.Jump up ^ In Russia only. References 1.^ Jump up to: a b http://www.autoexpress.co.uk/renault/captur 2.Jump up ^ http://www.carfolio.com/specifications/models/car/?car=329109 3.^ Jump up to: a b "Geneva motor show: Renault Captur". autocar.co.uk. Autocar. Retrieved 2 May 2013. 4.Jump up ^ Gain, Bruce (23 April 2013). "Renault Captur joins crowded segment". europe.autonews.com. Automotive News Europe. Retrieved 2 May 2013. 5.Jump up ^ "New Renault Kaptur Unveiled In Russia; Might Come to India". CarAndBike.com. 31 March 2016. Retrieved 16 April 2016. 6.^ Jump up to: a b Wilkinson, Leo (26 April 2013). "Renault Captur review". telegraph.co.uk. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 2 May 2013. 7.Jump up ^ "Renault Captur". Renault. Retrieved 2 May 2013. 8.^ Jump up to: a b Lyndon, Neil (9 November 2013). "Renault Captur Dynamique TCe 90 review". telegraph.co.uk. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 26 February 2013. 9.^ Jump up to: a b c "A 15th five-star Euro NCAP rating for Renault thanks to Renault Captur!". Renault. Retrieved 25 March 2014. 10.Jump up ^ Ward, Piers (25 April 2013). "First drive: the Renault Captur". topgear.com. Top Gear. Retrieved 26 February 2013. 11.Jump up ^ "Renault Captur" (PDF). euroncap.com. EuroNCAP. p. 1. Archived (PDF) from the original on 24 September 2013. Retrieved 23 March 2014. 12.Jump up ^ "Renault Captur Specs". CarBay Malaysia. Retrieved 2015-11-04. 13.Jump up ^ "European sales 2013 Small SUV segment". Left-Lane.com. 4 February 2014. Retrieved 18 February 2014. 14.Jump up ^ "Technical specifications. Renault Captur". Renault. 13 April 2013. Retrieved 23 February 2014. 15.Jump up ^ "Renault Captur brochure" (PDF). capturownersclub.co.uk. 1 January 2014. Retrieved 23 February 2014. 16.Jump up ^ "What Car? Awards 2014 - Small SUV - Best Buy less than £16k". What Car?. Retrieved 24 February 2014. 17.Jump up ^ "Renault: distingué pour Renault Captur et Dacia" awarded for Renault Captur and Dacia. bourse.lefigaro.fr (in French). Le Figaro. 14 March 2014. Retrieved 15 March 2014. 18.Jump up ^ "QM3's iconic design draws attention". koreatimes.co.kr. The Korea Times. 26 December 2013. Retrieved 22 February 2013. 19.^ Jump up to: a b "Renault releases Captur as Samsung QM3 in Korea, receives 5,000 orders". Carscoops.com. 3 December 2013. Retrieved 22 February 2014. 20.Jump up ^ "... The official launch of Renault Samsung QM3 · SUV Sedan combines the advantages.". 21.Jump up ^ "Renault Samsung Motors QM3". Renault Samsung Motors. Retrieved 22 February 2014. 22.Jump up ^ "And the winners are…". koreajoongangdaily.joins.com. Korea JoongAng Daily. 28 March 2014. Archived from the original on 29 March 2014. Retrieved 2 February 2014. 23.Jump up ^ Renault Kaptur 24.Jump up ^ Auto Express February 2011 25.Jump up ^ "Renault Captur concept car". Retrieved 15 July 2015. 26.Jump up ^ Autocar. "Geneva motor show 2011: Renault Captur crossover". Retrieved 15 July 2015. 27.Jump up ^ "Renault Captur concept car (2011) at 2011 Geneva motor show". CAR Magazine. Retrieved 15 July 2015. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Renault Captur. Renault Captur official website Renault Samsung QM3 official website Category:Renault concept vehicles Category:Renault vehicles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Cars introduced in 2013 Category:Front-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Crossover sport utility vehicles Category:Mini sport utility vehicles